Арадия Мегидо
Арадия Мегидо, так же известная в Троллиан как , и является одной из троллей. Её знак зодиака Овен (♈) и у неё изогнутые рога, напоминающие бараньи. Её особенность письма (до Богоуровня) являются замена буквы О на 0 и отсутствие пунктуационных знаков препинания. После того, как она прототипировала сама себя, она случайно создает некую шумную лягушку. Когда она не знала, как описать свое эмоциональное состояние, использовала 0_0. Так же она применяла 0u0, хотя, это выглядело тупо. После достижения Богоуровня Арадия говорит нормально (используя столько знаков препинания, сколько и Дейв) и использует не только 0_0. Её имя происходит от имени АRADIA - богиня и ведьма из языческого фольклора и MEGIDO - несколько религий считают, что это место финальной битвы ("Армагеддон" на еврейском звучании "Mt. Megiddo"). Слово Мегидо так же имеет корни из японского языка - "Meido" или "Дева" - это стало её титулом - Девой Времени - и роль её предка как "азиатской школьницы". Так же слово "Maid" (Дева) скрыто в её имени Ara'dia M'egido. "Мегидо" так же явлется мощнейшим заклинанием высшего класса в серии видеоигр Shin Megami Tensei. Она является членом Синей команды. Биография Арадия раньше была чем-то схожа с земными археологами, ведь весь её улей был окружен раскопками, которые она производила своими же руками. Она присутсвовала при падении метеора Возмездия, который упал совсем недалеко от нее, обнародовав Лягушачий Храм, неся с собой Лил Кэл и покойную - из-за сильных повреждений - Арадиюбота. Арадия отправила Кэл к Канае Марьям, чтобы та его починила, тем самым освободив для себя время на осмотр Лягушачего Храма. С самой молодости она могла слышать голоса умерших. The voices have been getting louder ever since she was in a fatal role playing accident; the magnified voices led her to descend into fatalistic resignation about everything and left her only concerned in dealing with the impending apocalypse of which the voices warned. Aradia's Fetch Modus, the Ouija, is uncontrolled by her. She says that it's "не её воля" what she gets from the sylladex, and it is "желание духов". Так же она говорит, что часто сотрудничает с ними, но мнения её и духов часто расходятся - неясно, как и почему. This is shown when the spirits select the letters of the Daedric Alphabet that translates to "Bing" in English to pick the Crosbytop Computer. Roleplaying Aradia played Flarp as a member of Team Charge alongside Tavros Nitram. She was distracted at the time of Tavros' paralyzing accident, and subsequently felt guilty about not being able to help. Although advised against it by Terezi Pyrope, a close friend at the time, she attempted revenge against the person responsible, Vriska Serket. Upon the urging of , Vriska elected to strike back at Aradia after she summoned spirits of the dead to haunt Vriska over her crippling of Tavros. Vriska took control of Sollux Captor, made him fly to Aradia's hive and eat Mind Honey. The resultant eye blasts levelled Aradia's hive and killed both Aradia and her lusus. Hivebent After death, she came to learn that the Frog Temple contained technology and/or code which would be important concerning the impending apocalypse. She documented the code present, and Sollux adapted it into the trolls' version of Sburb, Sgrub. Being the original discoverer of the technology leading to the creation of Sgrub, she knows quite a bit more than other trolls about the game, and as a result, serves as a guide or unofficial leader of sorts to the other trolls. She also psychokinetically decapitated the Frog Temple's giant frog head statue and kept it for herself, later prototyping it. {C After entering the Medium, she tier-2-prototyped herself. Equius Zahhak shortly thereafter provided her with a soulbot to give her much-needed physical form. She travelled to the Land of Maps and Treasure to confront Vriska, brutally beating her and leaving her to bleed to death. Over the course of the game, she gathered something of an army of alternate selves who travelled back from doomed timelines, and used them in the battle against the Black King to suppress his ability to release the Vast Glub. {C When Jack Noir appeared before the trolls shortly before they could claim their ultimate reward, Aradia summoned a teleportation pad and transported all the trolls into hiding in The Veil, leaving behind her army of alternate selves to confront Jack. All of the alternate selves were effortlessly killed in the confrontation. Post-Hivebent Aradia remained in sprite form in her soulbot following even after the death of all the Lususprites. She adamantly refused to talk to any of the newly-discovered human kids or to participate in Karkat's plan to troll them, only relenting once to express her distate for Rose Lalonde's destructive behaviour, and indicated she is fully aware of the role they played in causing the trolls' present blight and their eventual role in resolving it. 4 hours and 13 minutes before some CRITICAL MOMENT, Aradia's soulbot exploded in front of Sollux, Equius, and Nepeta. {C Her hitherto-unknown dream self was killed on her Quest Bed when Jack Noir attacked Derse, removing her soul from the soulbot (causing its explosion) and ascending her back to life as the Maid of Time. She successfully but temporarily in place using her time powers, and uses his powers against him to travel to the Green Sun, where she awaits Rose's arrival with The Tumor and Jade Harley's execution of her survival plan. She passes the time by visiting the nearby dream Bubbles, and she - accompanied by Sollux, Kanaya, Jade, and a dead alternate self - investigated the origin of . She also appeared before a deceased alternate Dave Strider to talk him through his new situation and discuss what it means to be a Hero of Time, also encountering the deceased Tavros. Personality Aradia]] Aradia lost most of her interest in ordinary activities after her death, and now appears to be constantly bored. She reacts ambivalently to most everything. The only thing she seems to find pleasure in is breaking things. {C Before her death, she seems to have been happier and more enthusiastic, complimenting Tavros on his sense of fun while playing Flarp. It also appears that she enjoyed the movies of Troll Indiana Jones, which likely influenced her decision to be an archeologist and to use the whipkind strife specibus. She has since stopped caring about both archeology and role playing, along with essentially all of her former interests. {C Her ability to hear the dead, including her ancestors, may have also contributed to her archeological exploits. They are what led her to the Frog Temple Ruins in the first place, shortly before her death. {C Aradia is obsessed with temporal inevitability, and her motivations usually involve doing things solely because she knows they have to happen. It is this attitude which often allows time loops to form in the first place, and easily makes her a pawn of Sgrub and whatever beings influence the timeline, including , who likely had her killed for this purpose. {C After entering the Soulbot made by Equius, she appears to have regained some emotions. These seem to be violently extreme, although it is possible she's simply forgotten how to handle emotions, having spent so much time without them. For example, while as a ghost, she once told Vriska that she was "0k" with her own death, but shortly after she entered the soulbot, she sought out Vriska and beat her to death for revenge. It is also implied that the Soulbot has enhanced her strength and psychic abilities. Now that she has had time to get used to the body, she appears to still be fatalistic and jaded, but now she is simply a lot more violent and confrontational on top of that, though she does acknowledge certain trolls (such as Karkat) as friends. Karkat has called her a "tin can psychopath," and suggests that she would be closer to her original personality if she were to be properly brought back to life. This is more or less true once Aradia achieved God-tier and is, officially, very much alive and intends to stay that way. She is enthusiastic and kind even when talking about depressing things. She is convinced that there is no reason to grieve, and thinks that things are going to turn out okay. Considering her knowledge of the time stream, it is likely that she knows some hopeful things later in the timeline, as she knew Sollux would see her again, but he would be blind. Aradia has abandoned her typing quirk now, even though she used it prior to her death. This change might be related to her claim that she feels "truly alive for the first time." Relationships Prior to her death, Aradia got along well with the trolls. She was good friends with her roleplaying partner, Tavros, and got along fairly well with her rival, Terezi. She was also close with Sollux Captor, with Vriska teasing her about her "boyfriend," but the exact nature of their relationship is unclear. Nepeta hints at them being Moirails. After her death, she does not maintain her earlier friendships, instead focusing on the upcoming apocalypse. Karkat Vantas refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. Kanaya apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that she wants to talk to her so much. Sollux cooperates with her to begin their session of SGRUB, but becomes increasingly troubled by her doomsaying, eventually attempting to rebel when she reveals that the game will destroy the world. {C Vriska attempted to befriend her when they were beginning Sgrub. Vriska found it odd that Aradia did not care that she had killed her, but tried to make it up to her anyway by giving her a gift: a robotic body. However it was actually Equius who had built it. Aradia ended up connecting to Equius, and kicked Vriska off the blue team, causing Vriska to at her. After fusing with the robot and regaining emotions, Aradia took revenge on Vriska, killing her (but thus allowing her to ascend to God-Tier). {C Equius is quite possibly the only person still capable of weirding Aradia out in her ghost state. Later, when Equius gives her a robot body (with blue blood instead of red) programmed to have romantic feelings for him, Aradia reacts very badly. She proceeds to , , , , and then surprisingly , not under the influence of her programming in any way. The exact nature of this blooming relationship is unclear, though it seems they are wavering back and forth between the flushed and caliginous quadrants of troll romance, which is fairly common. {C Aradia chose to spend her last few moments before her soulbot exploded to reconcile with Sollux instead of talking to Equius. This may indicate that she no longer wished to pursue her relationship with him. Equius has since died. {C While exploring dream bubbles, Aradia got along well with Jade and with an alternate Dave. Lusus/Kernelsprite Aradia is unable to prototype her Kernelsprite with her Lusus, as it died in a roleplaying accident prior to the start of the game when it was presumably incinerated by Sollux's release of psionic energy. Her lusus appears to have been . Instead, she used the desecrated head from the Frog Temple in the first prototyping. It is stated that using the frog head from the temple was "critical for success." It seems that this is because this prototyping is what leads to the exile of the Black Queen. When Aradia entered the medium, she self-prototyped the Frogsprite. In this new form, she took on the Frogsprite's body, including webbed fingers and a Kermit the Frog-esque neck fringe, but with her old head and sleeves. Her horns also appear to have been replaced by a set of froglike eyes. {C As a Sprite, Aradia has (or maybe had) access to important game information similar to Davesprite, but due to the nature of a Kernelsprite, she cannot communicate it without being obtuse. This provides absolutely no change from her previous behavior. Trivia *Aradia, unlike most of the trolls, has an ancestor who is not dead by the start of Hivebent. She shares this trait with Feferi Peixes and Sollux Captor. Aradia, however, is dead at the start of Hivebent. *A messianic principal figure of Charles Leland's 1899 work Aradia, or the Gospel of the Witches, is also named Aradia. She is said to be the daughter of the Roman moon goddess Diana and Lucifer. She was sent down to earth to teach the oppressed about witchcraft to use against the upper classes and the Roman Catholic church. This is echoed by teaching the Handmaid "clockwork majyyks" with which to challenge the highest class troll of all – the Condesce. *Terezi Aradia an "adorable HANDMAID to the master of Death", which relates to her ancestor.